


Fraintendimenti

by antartjde



Category: SKAM (Italy)
Genre: Domestic Boyfriends, Domestic Fluff, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Short One Shot
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:15:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25138309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antartjde/pseuds/antartjde
Summary: Tratto dal testo:-Ciao Fili, io vado, torno stasera- disse all'altro ragazzo, ma quando aprì la porta sentì la sua voce alle spalle.-Dimentichi niente?- gli chiese con tono da rimprovero, nonostante il suo sorriso lo contradicesse.
Relationships: Elia Santini/Filippo Sava
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Fraintendimenti

**Author's Note:**

> Prima fanfction su questo sito e su questo fandom, non so bene cosa sia uscito ma spero vi piaccia!

Elia si stava preparando per andare da Martino. Quel pomeriggio la madre era uscita, percui i Contrabbandieri avrebbero avuto la casa per loro.  
Dopo essersi vestito e pettinato, prese il telefono e si dirisse verso la porta.  
  
-Ciao Fili, io vado, torno stasera- disse all'altro ragazzo, ma quando aprì la porta sentì la sua voce alle spalle.  
  
-Dimentichi niente?- gli chiese con tono da rimprovero, nonostante il suo sorriso lo contradicesse.  
  
Elia roteò gli occhi, si girò verso di lui e avvicinò il viso al suo, dandogli un dolce bacio sulle labbra.  
  
Gli sembrò strano il fatto che Filippo ci mese qualche secondo a ricambiare: dopotutto era stato lui a chiederglielo indirettamente.  
  
Quando i due si staccarono, i loro sguardi si incatenarono tra loro. Elia accarezzò la guancia del più grande, sussurando un "Ti amo" accompagnandolo da un altro bacio, questa volta a stampo.  
  
Fece un passo indietro e prima che si potesse girare, vide Filippo alzare il braccio destro e aprire la mano, prima chiusa in un pugno, rivelando un mazzo di chiavi.  
  
-Intendevo queste, ma grazie.-  
Elia, un po' imbarazzato, prese l'oggetto, con un sorriso incerto.  
  
-Ti amo anch'io, scemo- fu l'ultima cosa che sentì prima di uscire definitivamente di casa.


End file.
